Linhardt/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * Cooking Dining Hall * "This is my favorite. I am rather happy that you went out of your way to pick it, Professor." * "Should I be less picky about what I eat, or should we just find better food?" With Marianne No support level: * Marianne: Um, I find it difficult to eat when you stare... * Linhardt: My apologies. You and the professor are both so fascinating... I simply cannot help myself. A support level: * Linhardt: Marianne, are you going to finish eating that? May I have it? For research... * Marianne: Please don't say such bizarre things in front of the professor... Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Huh? Your class? I can see the appeal, yes. However, I still have a lot of books I wish to read in this class. But talk to me again, okay?" Requirements Met * "Your class seems pretty...relaxed... My professor is so strict. So is the house leader. What do you say? I believe I'd enjoy being a member of your class." ** Accept: "Wonderful. I look forward to watching you close-up. Uh, that is to say, observing your teaching style. By the way, I'll need some time for naps. Two hours of class time should be sufficient." ** Decline to invite: " Gifts *Favorite gift: "Well, this is simply delightful." *"I'll gladly take this." *" Lost Items * "Oh! Thank you. I gave up hope of ever finding it." * "That's not mine. Hmm... I wonder who it does belong to..." Tea Party *Greeting: "I am happy that you invited me, even though it interferes with my nap time..." **Favorite tea: "Mmm, this tea is my favorite scent. So relaxing as to be downright sleep-inducing..." *"Much appreciated." Introducing own topic *"Being surrounded by all these Crest-bearers makes me want to better understand Crestology." *"Please wake me if I fall asleep. I don't wish to be a rude guest." *"I always feel as if I cannot keep up with other people. Everyone else seems to have a destination in mind." Extended Time Observe *"This hair band? Someone gave it to me, I think. Yet if that's the case, I've forgotten who." *"What's wrong? You look sleepy. Are you sleepy by any chance? Well, I am." Gift End * "That was delicious. It feels good to relax. Well, I'm off to catch a nap..." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** * Great: "Tell me, am I achieving anything yet?" * Great: "How long will this take?" * Perfect: "Oh, I was right?" ** Praise: "How embarrassing. I'm not used to such praise." Skill Level Up * "It's a long road to mastery." * "It's starting to take shape." * "Not a total waste." Group Tasks With Marianne * Linhardt: Me and Marianne? Well, this should save both time and effort. * Marianne: Time and... effort? What does that mean? * Linhardt: It lets me be close to you, right? Ah, I just realized how that sounds. Please, don't take it the wrong way. Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Results With Marianne * Perfect result: ** Linhardt: Just as I thought... everything went smoothly. Having you around really helped things along. Thank you. ** Marianne: Yes, it appears that we were lucky. Certification Exams * "I passed? Well done, me." (failed) * "" (passed) Post Time Skip * "" (failed) * "" (passed) Level Up *"I could've been sleeping this whole time." (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"I think I'm improving." (4 stats up) *"If only my research had such results." (5 stats up) Post Time Skip * "Was any of this worth it?" (0 to 2 stats up) * "I think I'm improving." (3 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected *"Hnngh, battle." (Full/High Health) *"" (Medium HP) *"I'd like to take it easy." (Low HP) Post Time Skip * "...I'm awake." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "Death defeats the purpose." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Whoa." *"Too close." Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I might as well win." *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Gambit * "Let's catch them off-guard." Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Huh... Victory." *"It must be awful, losing to me." *"I'd rather be napping." *"Can't get ahead of myself." *"And I didn't even enjoy it." Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "Take over for me?" * "Truly amazing." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Helpful." *"This over yet?" *"Very helpful." Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts